A Real Fairytale
by Lady Harvest Moon
Summary: We've all heard the story of Red-Rose and Snow-White. The two were best friends and did everything together, shared everything, and loved each other very much. But real life isn't like that. Based on Snow-White and Red-Rose by Grimm


Fairytales are such a lie. I would know. After all, I was in one. Don't get too excited, though, and think that I'm some princess or something. Nope, this isn't the _True Confessions of Cinderella_ or _Secret Stories of Sleeping Beauty_. This is my story, the story of Red-Rose.

I won't be upset if you've never even heard of my story. That doesn't really surprise me, seeing that my sister is Snow-White. She, of course, is known as the fairest in the land. The Brothers Grimm just happened to leave me out of her well-known fairytale. Instead, they put me in some quickly thrown together piece of garbage about how she and I were always the best of friends and both married princes. That's not how the real story goes. But those brothers were never really interested in the truth.

The Brothers Grimm met me while on one of their many travels to France, where I have lived all of my life. Jakob and Wilhelm were resting in a tavern where I was staying with my young granddaughter, who was accompanying me on a trip. The two of us were sitting before the fire, finding the day very dull, when I decided to tell her of my childhood and my sister, Clara, more commonly known to you as Snow-White.

Those two were snoops, and that's a kind way of putting it kindly. The pair came upon me, mid-story, and announced who they were in a very heavy German accent. Being polite, I allowed them to sit, and started my story over again. Not surprisingly, they seemed more interested in my sister than me, as most are now. Her beauty, even when not seen, enchanted all. After I described her to them, I think they stopped listening to the real story and began to invent their own.

So here I am, determined to tell you about my real life, not so much a fairytale like the Grimm's wished. I will promise to be honest about everything that occurred, though you can say that I have forgotten things. My age doesn't bother my memory, though, and surely, if anyone had experienced my life, nothing could be forgotten.

Once upon a time, in a place not so magical, known as the country of France, two twin girls lived with their mother and father in a tiny cottage in the woods. It is said that when these two girls were born, a girl, with lips as red as a rose came first. Her name was Sienna, and I am she. The mother did not know she was carrying two, as times were harder then, and she was delivering by herself. She rested and held Sienna in arms, suddenly to feel the birthing pains again. The first born was abandoned for a bit of time and left alone while her smaller, fairer sister was born. That child's name was Clara. Little did Sienna know, that while she lay on the blanket, ignored for a while, that the rest of her life would be like this.

As the two girls grew, so did the smaller child's beauty. Her skin became fair as the snow and hair as dark and shiny as a raven's feather. The father, though not often home, was enchanted by Clara and believed she was so fragile that she should never be put to work. Instead, the beautiful girl would remain inside and learn to read and write. For the older girl, this meant more of a burden for her to carry, though the parents did not seem to mind much. And as Clara was exempt from helping her sister, she became more and more lazy and spiteful.

Now, winters in France can be particularly bad, especially in the forest. Sienna and her father would bring the helpless animals inside on winter nights and keep them by the fire so they could stay warm. Lambs and small birds were common in the house during the few months. While Sienna would be annoyed with the animals, Clara loved to play with them and kept them company by singing softly into the night.

On an evening like this, when both girls were about sixteen years old, the family was sitting around the fire on a cold winter night when someone knocked at the door. The mother commanded Sienna to open the door for the person, and when she did, she saw before her a great bear of a man. The man was broad in the shoulder and so tall he had be duck to enter the cottage. When the light hit his face, it could be seen that he had a shaggy beard and scars along the right side of his face. Clara gasped at the sight of him and trembled next to her mother.

"Who are you?" The father asked, shocked by the sudden entrance of the man.

"Just a traveler," the man replied, gasping for air. It was then that the family realized he looked to be freezing. It had been a vicious snow storm, and in the middle of the forest, it was a miracle that anyone had been able to travel to their home.

"How did you come about our home?" The mother said with a confused look on her face. She seemed frightened for her children.

"Mother, let the poor man sit by the fire and then he can tell his story," Clara said, her voice a mere whisper from the corner. The family turned to her, surprised by her sudden request. She did not normally talk on these evenings together, but instead kept to the animals.

"Well, then, yes." The father said. He was hesitant and watched the man closely as he stumbled to the fire. He sat in a vacant chair and stared at the flames with a sharp glare in his dark eyes.

"Sienna! Take off his jacket. He can't get warm with the cold thing on." The mother looked to her daughter with a glare in her eyes. Sienna simply stared at the man.

"I'll do it," Clara said, letting her voice softly drift to them again. She stood, and the large man took in her beauty. Instantly, he seemed to be entranced with the young woman who came to help him. His eyes stared at her while she helped him out of his jacket and his boots. Sienna could only watch the scene unfold before her, confused. Clara had never been so helpful before.

"What is your name, child?" The man asked, in a quiet, rich voice. He watched Clara with wide, thoughtful eyes.

"Clara, sir," She answered sweetly and looked him in the eyes. "May I sit with you this evening? You could meet the other little animals that stay, as well." He nodded in answering and the lamb came forth to sit between the two. A little bird flew to Clara's shoulder.

"Now, I will tell you where I come from. You have treated me kindly, and for that, I thank you." The traveler said to the girls' parents. They sat down in the chairs and Sienna on the floor, far away from the fire and Clara, who sat front and center next to the great man.

"You needn't tell us, sir. We will care for you, still, if you did not." Clara said, again, lacing each word with a kindness her sister had never heard. The mother smiled down at her daughter while the father patted her head gently.

Together, the three made a perfect family. Sienna had never felt like such a burden before, while observing the group before the fire. It was always her who was the helpful one, though she was hardly praised for it. Now, Clara not only stole the traveler's heart, but her parents' hearts, as well.

"No, no, beautiful child, I feel like I should tell you what happened to me today." He smiled down on her. "I was traveling through the woods from a village nearby with a great company of people, when we were suddenly set upon by thieves!"

"How horrid!" The girls' mother exclaimed, her eyes widening in fear. Thieves were frequently seen in the woods, but typically stayed away from the cabin. Unfortunately, there was always a fear that one day they would venture to this place in woods.

"Yes. Well, the thieves stole all we had with us and murdered my company. I fell from my horse in the snow and hid behind some thick brush until the thieves left, leaving nothing but bodies behind." He shook his head in sadness. "I began to wonder the forest and it was growing dark. You can imagine, in this winter, how one would fear for their life while in the woods."

The family nodded together. Sienna and Clara were never allowed outside after dark, even during the spring months. No one knew what could happen when darkness fell on the wild abandon that they called home.

"Then I saw your light, thankfully, shining through a window. I traveled to it, freezing as I came along, and here I am. Hopefully you kind people will allow me to stay the night. I do promise to be on my way in the morning, though."

"Of course we will let you stay!" Clara said, speaking for the family, though they did not seem to disagree. Sienna, on the other hand, had a very odd feeling about this traveler. He spoke in too worldly of a tone to be just a person simply traveling through the woods. In fact, he never really did state his business here.

The man seemed content for a while just to visit pleasantly with Clara for the rest of the evening. He was fed soup and some ale for dinner, which he took gladly. Sienna listened as her sister lied about how she spent the days helping run the little farm. When she almost protested, Clara shot her such a look that her heart was still. Even though her sister was lying, Sienna did nothing to stop her, for she could not think of a reason to anger Clara.

Eventually, the mother sent her daughters off to bed. Whispering a sweet goodnight to the traveler, Clara first left the room with Sienna quietly following behind. The two helped each other undress and climbed into the bed they shared together. Sienna blew out the candle nearest to her and closed her eyes, thinking.

"Clara," she said, her voice soft in the darkness.

"What do you want?" Her sister's voice snapped like the crack of a whip.

"Do you think the traveler to be handsome?" Sienna finally said after a long pause.

"Absolutely not," Clara scoffed. "He's rather a burly man, and I feel no attraction to him at all. I bet he's old and married, too, because he doesn't seem attracted to me either. That's so strange." Her sister said, mildly amused.

"Oh," Sienna answered, rather shocked. She could not understand why her sister was so pleasant around the visitor, when her demeanor was so different when she was alone.

"Do you like him?" Clara asked with a giggle. "I saw you eyeing him in a special way." Her voice was superior, as normal because she was around her sister, whom she viewed as a person lower than herself. She always had thought this, even when they were mere children.

"Of course not!" Sienna replied vehemently.

"He is a fair lot better than that boy, Oliver, down the road. I know he fancies you, don't even try to deny it. You should see the eyes he watches you with." She laughed so hard the bed shook. Sienna knew this was meant to be an insulting comment.

Oliver was a young man, nearly three years older than the two girls, who had known them all their lives. His parents lived in a cottage nearly half a mile away. It was his job to travel to the cottages of the forest and collect items that they wished to sell in the village market. He would collect wool at the twin's home nearly two days a week. After this he would return with the money he made and he was given a small profit for himself.

Throughout the years, Oliver had become good friends with Sienna because she watched over the sheep flock. The two would play by the creek when they were younger if he had some time to himself. Now they would spend hours just talking to each other. Even through this time, though, Sienna had never felt anything but friendship toward him, although she knew Oliver might feel differently.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Sienna said, her body stiffening like a board of wood.

"Oh, no. I don't know the way a man looks at a girl when she's becoming a woman. Why do you think I try so hard when we have visitors? You never know who has connections, Sienna." She said and rolled over. "Now, leave me alone. I need my rest to look well tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight," Sienna whispered quietly, letting the darkness lull her into sleep.

The sun rose in the morning, and with it, Clara did also. She shook her sister awake and commanded her to help get a good breakfast going, along with helping her dress. When Sienna reached for Clara's daily clothing, Clara argued.

"I need to look pretty when he goes away," Clara said, exasperated. She seemed tired of telling her sister things she thought were easy to comprehend.

Sienna sighed and went to the little wardrobe in the corner which held the girls' special dresses. Her fingers skimmed over the simpler dresses until she found a beautiful, black one. It was so simple, but so flattering. Their mother had made it for Clara in case of a mourning situation coming up suddenly. In the back of her mind, Sienna wondered if Clara would take offense if she offered it to her.

"The black one," Clara said suddenly, as if reading her sister's mind. Sienna nodded and helped her into it without a word.

When her sister was dressed and her black hair pulled back into an elegant twist, she looked to be something other worldly. Her face was angelic, with beautiful blue eyes surrounded by thick lashes wide and innocent. And lips, pink, full, and plump, pouted lovingly. A light blush filled her cheeks, brought on by the chill of the morning. Sienna thought her sister had never been so beautiful. Apparently the traveler thought so, too, for his jaw dropped when he saw her.

He had just finished breakfast and the dishes were still out on the table. His great coat was nearby and he was lacing up his boots when Clara entered the room with Sienna trailing quietly behind. Quickly he stood and smiled gently at Clara.

"Now, I must go away and never return." His voice seemed sad, but gentle, still.

"Where are you going to, dear sir?" Clara took his hands in her small ones. The man shook his head slowly.

"Home and I promise not to travel the woods again without proper company." He took a moment to laugh, not fully, as if in remembrance for his company. "Though someday, I do hope to find the thieves and murderers who drove me here and thank them, after I kill them."

"Why would you thank them?" Sienna asked, confused. The traveler's eyes did not look away from Clara as she spoke to him, and her feelings were hurt by this.

"They brought me to her, Clara. The beautiful young maiden with hair as dark as blackbird's feather, with a blush light as a child's touch, with lips pink as a pretty flower, and with skin as white as snow. Oh, my little Snow-White, how I will miss you." He said sadly, and picked up his great coat.

"Thank you for your kind words. You do not understand how much they warm my heart." Clara said and she fluttered her eyelashes. She kissed the traveler on the cheek and he turned to leave. Sienna did not say goodbye to the man, and was almost thankful for him leaving. She did not like her sister acting so much stranger than ordinarily. As the traveler left the door, though, Sienna thought she spotted a flicker of gold underneath the open coat, but she knew better than to say anything. Her family would simply laugh at her.

So, winter eventually ended in the forest without more incidents. The traveler was not heard from again, and this disappointed Clara greatly. She took to sulking around the house and would not answer when her sister called her Clara, insisting that her name was now to be Snow-White. Sienna could not have been more grateful that the spring had come.

When the wildflower first began to show its face, Oliver came to visit, bringing with him the first rose of the season, which he said he spotted near a pond by his house. In a way, Sienna felt more nervous around him than before, when the two had just been friends. She felt that in a moment she could do something that would mess everything up between the two of them, and she did not want that, for Oliver was her only company besides her horrible sister.

Clara teased her mercilessly about Oliver's gifts and his frequent visits to the cottage. She claimed that the boy was traveling so far just to see an ugly face, so perhaps Sienna was giving him more than just a chat. At this, Sienna refused to talk to her sister for days because she was so hurt by the stinging words. Clara simply laughed.

One day, the twin's father brought home a gift after one of his many travels. He had heard that the two were having trouble getting along and hoped that the gift would take their minds off of the anger spreading between them. The girls were glad to see him, and surprised that he had brought home a present. When he presented them with a bulky object wrapped in gold cloth, Clara snatched it away from her sister and opened it herself. The object was a heavy looking-glass.

The looking-glass was a great gift for Clara for she began to use it nearly every morning, becoming obsessed with her looks. She would spend hours in front of it during the day, simply watching herself. Sienna would come into the room and Clara would put the mirror away, hiding it from her sister. Finally, Sienna had enough of her sister's attitude.

"Can't I take a look at myself?" Sienna asked one day, when her sister was staring into the looking-glass's depth once again. Clara turned around to her and she curled her lip up into a sneer.

"Why would you need to even look at your ugly face?" She laughed. It sounded like a twinkling of bells to anyone but Sienna, who felt it sounded harsh and fake.

"Everyone deserves a chance to see a reflection, Clara, even if some of us are ugly." Sienna was used to her sister's rude replies and shot something straight back at her.

"I suppose, but promise you won't scream." Clara said and picked up the heavy mirror and held it up to her sister's face.

Sienna looked into the mirror warily, for she did not know what to expect. All of her life, people had called her ugly, especially when she was compared to her sister. Even her parents had never called her merely pretty. No one ever commented Sienna on her looks. It was always her hard work and brains that came into focus.

The face stared back at her with eyes that looked curious. They were a dark, chocolate brown, surrounded by thick, dark eyelashes. Her face was much a little wider than her sisters, and her cheeks were very full. Hair, dark and thick, fell down her shoulders. The most striking feature, though, that had never been mentioned before, were Sienna's red lips, standing out against skin that was not pale like her sister's skin. It was tan, warmed by the sun's rays.

"Hideous, isn't it?" Clara said viciously, and took the mirror away.

"Why do you say such things?" Sienna said, looking at her sister with confused eyes.

"I say them because they're true. I cannot tell a lie, my sister. After all, everyone knows that I am the fairest maiden in all the land. No one is prettier than me." Clara turned to look at herself in the mirror once again. Suddenly, Sienna felt the need to shake her sister and scream words of anger to her. She contained herself, though, and simply left the room, tears flowing down her face.

Oliver had come to the cottage that day, looking simply for a visit. When he came upon Sienna crying as she looked after the sheep in the pasture, he sat down immediately. He was patient and kind as she refused to burden him with her problems.

"If you won't tell me what's wrong, promise me you'll come meet me at market tomorrow, then? You'll have so much fun, Sienna. It's so interesting to be in the village and away from the forest." His green eyes, like the pastures before her, pleaded. Sienna knew she could never refuse him.

"All right," she sighed gently. "I suppose I can find an excuse to go. It will be nice to get out of the house, too." He smiled, one corner tilting higher than the other, and gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad we're friends, Sienna. You're great." Sienna froze for a moment at his words. "Well, see you tomorrow." He walked away, and Sienna felt her heart slowly sink. Oliver had called her a friend. Her worst fears were confirmed, that he only thought of her as a good friend, nothing more. Sienna suddenly replayed in her mind every moment that she mistook his feelings to be love. She started to cry for the second time that day, realizing that she now knew she loved him, but Oliver never would be more than a friend, never could be. No one could love someone as ugly as she.

The next day, Sienna still prepared to go to the village to meet Oliver. The night before, she had promised herself that her friendship would not be ruined just because she had feelings for Oliver which were not returned. Her mother had let her leave on the exception that she would buy needles and thread. She had barely made it outside the door when Clara called after her.

"Wait for me, Sienna. I want to come along, too." The young girl wined and grabbed her cloak, running out the door ahead of Sienna.

"I didn't say you could come, Clara." Sienna said, not hesitating to show her sister obvious anger.

"Nobody made you queen, sister." She scowled and continued to walk a bit ahead. "Trust me, no one ever will," she added, turning back to laugh at her. "Besides, why did you even want to go to village? Going to see your friend, Oliver?"

"So what if I was? It doesn't mean anything," Sienna said and stared at the ground as she continued walking. She wanted desperately for him to like her, but didn't know how that could ever happen. It was making her miserable.

"Of course it doesn't, silly." Clara giggled. The girls were beginning to approach the main road into town for they began to see big boulders on either side of them. Sienna stopped, though, not moving any further. Clara turned around a few feet away after finally realizing this.

"What do you mean?" Sienna whispered in reply, staring her younger sister down.

"Oh, nothing," Clara said with a sigh, but then grinned, mischievously.

"Clara," Sienna said, taking a threatening step towards her beautiful sister. "Tell me what you mean this instant or so help me…" She trailed off, seeing that her sister's eyes become clouded with fear for a moment.

"No need to threaten me, sister." Clara said, brushing her off quickly. "I only mean that Oliver has now turned his attention to me. He comes to visit the house before he sees you, and you should see the way he looks at me." She laughed again and turned to continue walking.

Sienna couldn't think for a moment. Her thoughts were so jumbled and she found it hard to concentrate. Oliver didn't like her, she already had realized that. It wasn't so much of a loss for that to be confirmed, but for him to like Clara. This was the worst news that could have come to her. The words that played over in her mind were simply: _'Turned his attention to me…'_

Finally, she began to follow her sister, not thinking of much else she could do, but pretend that everything was alright, even though it was not. It seemed in one simple day, with only a few words, her world had turned upside down. Though Clara had said nothing about returning feelings for Oliver, Sienna knew that her sister would stop at nothing to hurt her feelings. Perhaps, she might even end up marrying him. Sienna almost retched at the thought.

After a few feet, Clara suddenly stopped ahead, and turned around. Her eyes were wide and she stared at her sister. Sienna turned and looked all around her, wondering what the problem was, but couldn't find a thing.

"Do you hear the sound of hooves?" Clara whispered, completely terrified. Sienna closed her eyes and listened, hard, only to be answered with the sound of a horse, maybe two, in the distance. Looking at her sister's face, Sienna suddenly realized it could be thieves finally coming to their part of the forest, even the very ones that had murdered the traveler's company the previous winter.

"Quick, behind the boulder," Sienna said and the two dove to hiding as the hoof beats passed them by. They did not dare move to look and see who it could be.

"Oh, that was close," Clara whispered after a few moments. The two stood up from hiding and suddenly heard a horse's snout blow from behind them.

Turning, ever so slowly, they looked up to see a great large, hulking, black horse. The muscles twitched in anxiety and the poor stallion's eyes were bloodshot, rolled back into his head. Clara clasped onto her sister when she spotted a short, dark man sitting on top of the horse. He had a small mustache and beady, dark eyes. A decorated, bulging purse was in his hand and the reins in the other. His eyes bore down on the two girls with a menacing look. Then, in a most terrifying move, he smiled, showing off crooked, yellow teeth.

"Hello, darlings." His voice squeaked. Instantly, Clara began to shake as she clutched Sienna. The sisters were finally brought together by their fear. "Two pretty, young girls wondering into my little clearing. I wonder what I will do with them? What do you think, fair one? What should I do to you?" He directed his question to Clara, who merely squeezed her eyes tightly shut in answer.

"What do you want?" Sienna said, her voice wavering, but she tried so hard to be brave.

"Nothing with you, toad girl, trust me on that. Just maybe for your sister to keep me company for a while. You'd do that, milk-and-honey, wouldn't you?" His laughter boomed through the forest and sent birds shrieking from their trees as Clara trembled and shook her head back and forth quickly.

"Please, just let us go our way. We were only going to the market. I promise we won't say anything about your appearance here." Sienna bit her lip, and the man shook his head while he swung his legs free from the horse's saddle and jumped down. The man was even shorter than Sienna had thought, and maybe came up to her chin.

"I'm afraid I can't do that because I can't just let a pretty girl like your sister go so easily. She's coming with me. Unfortunately for you, I won't be needing you around. Sorry we had to cut this little meeting short.

While he said these words, he took his sword from his side in a quick movement. It glistened as the sunlight caught the blade. Clara shrieked as loud as possible, but Sienna found she could not move.

When she locked eyes with the tiny man, she thought something to herself. Perhaps she wanted to die with the thought, but she didn't really know. In a way, death would be a relief. Now she wouldn't have to see Oliver with Clara. The two would end up happy together, without some ugly sister to deal with. Maybe, her death would be a relief to everyone.

Something happened then. It was so quick, that if a person were to blink, they would have missed it. Someone, or something, had jumped off the road and before the little man could even raise his sword, he was dead, taken by a swift blow to the chest. Clara sobbed and fell to the ground in faint.

Sienna blinked and woke out of her trance, only to look down at her sister, not at the person or thing who had killed the little man. She knew she would not have to worry about them, for they had saved her life. Clara looked beautiful, even lying in the grass, and Sienna fell to her knees and began to shake her to wake her up.

"Oh, it is Snow-White," a familiar voice said. Sienna turned to see the traveler, still a large man, coming towards them with the little man's sack of treasure in his hand. He was still very much the same, but this time, Sienna noticed he was clad in gold and red robes, and a crown was on top of his head. She gasped and stood up curtsying, but the traveler ignored her, going to Clara, who still lay on the ground.

"Father?" She heard a timid voice, and looked to see a handsome young man who stood over the evil little man, a sword shining in his hand with dark blood dripping off. Sienna knew him immediately to be the prince, because he looked much like his father, except that he was young and lacked a beard. He was also wearing beautiful clothes.

"My son, this is the beautiful and charming girl I was telling you about. Come, claim her to be your bride, for she is only worthy." The king answered and beckoned his son forward to Clara. In shock, Sienna could only stand and watch, with amazement in her eyes.

The prince walked forward and knelt by Clara, taking her hands in his. He smiled while looking on her beautiful face. The king grinned and patted him on the back and then stood up.

"She is so beautiful and perfect, just like you said." The prince said, and he leaned down slowly and let his lips brush against Clara's own pale ones. The young girl's eyes gently fluttered open, only to look at the prince with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" She whispered, but smiled up at him all the same.

"I am Prince Edmund, soon to be a ruler of France. Will you be my queen, beautiful Snow-White? I know we have not known each other long, but my father says you are so worthy. Please, make me happy." He said. His voice was like a gentle cloud and he stroked her cheek. Sienna had never seen a man so weak in her sister's presence, even. This prince was truly enchanted and seemed to want nothing more than to be with Clara.

"Yes," she said, almost immediately. "Oh, a thousand times yes. You have saved my life and I could not be more grateful to anyone else. Please, take me to your palace immediately. I have never wanted anything more." She reached up and boldly kissed him again. The prince laughed lightly and picked her up off the ground.

"We'll go immediately to your parents," the king said and walked towards the road, where Sienna saw two horses were waiting.

"Wait," Clara said quietly, and the two men halted, looking at her queerly. "Please tell me why you saved my life and immediately killed that man." She said, staring at the body on the ground.

"He was the leader of the thieves that killed my company on the road. I was traveling home from another country, bringing these gifts of gold and precious stones with me. The company was my guard and they died bravely, saving my life. After they died and the thieves left, I put on a guard's clothing to disguise myself and took off into the forest, looking for shelter through the night. I found your home and lied, for I did not want you to make a fuss over me. Yet still, Snow-White, you were so kind. That is why, I believe, you are perfect for my son. You will be queen, my darling." He said with a grin spreading on his face.

"Oh, you are too kind. I thank you so much. My parents will be so happy." She smiled at the king and the group began to walk again. Sienna could only stand there, completely frozen by the quick and sudden change of events. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Everything was turning upside down. Clara, the hateful and fake sister, was being swept off her feet by a prince, and Sienna was being completely ignored.

"Clara," Sienna whispered quietly, and the king and his son turned around, as if noticing her for the first time. Clara looked at her with eyes that looked happy and gleaming, but Sienna caught malice in them. The fairer sister seemed afraid that her twin would expose her.

"Oh sister, I'm sorry that I almost forgot to say goodbye." Clara said quickly, suddenly very charming. She didn't move from her place in her future husband's arms. "You'll do so well here in the forest. I will miss you so much because I know it would be hard for you to come visit me. I love you."

Only Sienna seemed to realize the double meaning in the words. The king and prince smiled brightly at their new queen and carried her out onto the road. Clara turned around to look at her sister with pity on her face. Then she suddenly waved her hand and grinned wickedly as she was put onto a horse. Sienna could only stare off as they rode away.

This is the end of the fairytale that you probably know so well. Snow-White marries the prince and they live happily ever after. But wait, somehow Red-Rose marries his brother, too. In my story, the real one, this didn't happen. Oh yes, Clara married the prince, but I never even went to visit her. Instead, I trudged home to my family who were delighted to have a daughter ruling the kingdom, but sad that she had left them with only me for company.

I spent the days after my sister left realizing that what had occurred might not be such a bad thing. Clara was gone, and not coming back. She was not there to sit at our dresser and study herself for hours at a time. Every now and then I would turn around, expecting her to sneer at me and give me an unkind comment. But, she wasn't there and she wasn't coming home. Clara was off at the castle, preparing for her wedding. And I was home, finally alone, but I couldn't figure out what to do with myself.

It was a beautiful morning, five days later, and I found myself happily skipping out to the pasture with the sheep. They filled in and began munching on grass lazily. A little lamb bleated for her mother and found her eventually. I sat down under a large tree and watched them, closing my eyes for moments and watching the sun behind my eyelids. A sigh escaped my lips and I lay back under the shade of the tree.

"Sienna," I heard a voice, so familiar and kind, call to me. It was Oliver and he entered the pasture without hesitation. Before, I hadn't realized how long his stride had become. Now, I found myself with little time to prepare to talk to him because he was suddenly sitting beside me. I sat up quickly and looked at him.

"Hello, Oliver," I found myself saying shyly. My fingers found the grass at my feet, twirling a blade between my fingers. He might not like me as anything more than simply a friend, but I couldn't help but have feelings for him. My cheeks flamed with a blush as I realized this.

"I heard about your sister leaving to go be queen. You must be happy." His voice was soft and his eyes gentle as they studied me. Oliver always knew how to read my face.

"Yes, I suppose. You must be sad, though." My reply came a moment later, hesitant, because I wasn't sure how he would respond.

"No," he said simply and cocked his head towards the side in confusion. "I never really did care much for your sister. Though you always hated her, I really was quite indifferent. Never knew what to make of her, really."

My eyes locked with his, unwavering. If Oliver was lying, I needed to know. Clara always was so spiteful and I knew she would do anything to make me miserable. Oliver, though, was a new and foreign territory. I couldn't tell if he was lying to me or not.

"Clara said that you loved her." My voice was soft and I stared at the ground.

"What?" I looked up at him slowly, but looked down at the ground when I spoke again.

"She said that you started to visit her more. Clara told me that you would watch her with love in your eyes." A laugh, beautiful in the way it was so rich, came from his lips at my words. I shook my head and found tears to be coming down my cheeks. "How could you not like her, though? She's the most beautiful girl in the land, even the prince thinks so. Her hair is jet black compared to my plain brown. Those lips, so soft and pretty, and cheeks, too! She's so charming when she wants to be. Even our parents love her more!" I spoke harshly, but Oliver was quiet. "Her skin is white as snow, and me?" A sob left my throat and I couldn't bring it back.

"And you," he said quietly, putting a hand under my chin to force me to look him in the face, "have the most beautiful brown eyes. They speak to me with kindness and love. Your hair is so soft and the color of the earth. I love it when the wind catches it and takes it around your shoulders. The skin, dark and comely, shows that you work hard, and for that I am grateful. Those lips, my darling, are as red as a rose. And I would like nothing more than to kiss them right now."

His speech took my breath away. I found myself staring into his eyes realizing that this man was no longer a boy that I played games with. His face had grown definition and his body had grown too. I never knew his mind was so great before, and now I realized. It all hit me in a whirlwind. He was Oliver, the man who loved me. No one could make me happier than he did, not even a prince.

I kissed him, of course. The kiss was long and we never wanted it to stop. We never really did let it stop, for Oliver did marry me only a month later. My parents weren't pleased that I couldn't find a prince for myself, but I told them that it wasn't necessary. Oliver was my prince, and that was all that mattered to me.

And I suppose, you could say, that we both lived happily ever after. We had five children together who each grew up beautifully. For a long time, we lived in the woods, but then realized the village would better suit our needs. Oliver became very wealthy by becoming a good merchant in town. Money was never an issue, and that was nice, I suppose. Our children grew up happy, and eventually married, and we had grandchildren. They never knew the story of my sister and me, though, until I told my granddaughter along with those Grimm Brothers.

As for Clara, well, people think she lived happily ever after, as well. The fairytale never really went into specifics on that. This is only because the real story is too gruesome to tell. Clara cheated on her prince, the one who loved her so much. The rumor around the castle was that it was a young and handsome man, who was always very good at giving compliments. For her crime, nearly ten days after her wedding, my sister was executed. No one ever really remembered her name, just called her Snow-White, because her beauty was more interesting than the real story.

Well, charm is deceiving and beauty is fleeting. The fairytale so many hear about give children the false notion that if you are beautiful, you are kind. Clara, my little sister, always did use her looks to the best of her advantage. She was deceitful, and a liar. But sometimes, every now and then, I find myself looking into a mirror, thinking about her. In a way, I almost pity her. After all, reality is so much better than fairytales.

**The End**


End file.
